


消失的Servant

by aili



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Chinese Language, F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:00:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22977304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aili/pseuds/aili
Relationships: servant/咕哒子, 福尔摩斯/咕哒子
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

9月25日  
藤丸立香看了看今天的火种场，叹了口气，虽然自己已经尽量避免这两位死对头碰面，但是因为今天是剑阶和骑阶的火种，所以这两位跨世纪的死对头还是要见面了。  
抽到福尔摩斯先生已经两天了，藤蔓立香暂时还处在亢奋状态中。《福尔摩斯探案集》是陪伴她从小到大的读物，第一次读完这本书，立香就对这位举世闻名的侦探充满了向往，直到现在她还会偶尔去复习一下经典案件。所以当立香知道能召唤这位侦探时，她马上抱着自己所有的圣晶石冲向了召唤室。最终的结果就是花费了比预想的还要多得多的圣晶石才把这位侦探请回了迦勒底。但是只要能够召唤到了，一切的花费都是值得的！立香这样告诉自己，然后打起精神准备去拜托梅林今天的火种也要努力工作。  
“唉……为什么今天掉的都是银箱子呢，明明选的是最高级的火种场啊……”立香蹲在地上一个个的捡起掉落的箱子。  
“这还用想吗，当然是因为该死的福尔摩斯了！我的幸运可是A呢，一定是福尔摩斯带坏了御主的运气！”某位新宿的archer靠着棺材说道。  
“这可是污蔑了，莫里亚蒂。我的幸运是A++，这样看来其实是你拉低了master的幸运呢。”福尔摩斯回道。  
“啊你们两个……这个应该跟幸运没关系啦……银箱子也没关系，多打几次就可以啦……”眼看着两个人要吵起来了，立香企图转移话题，而在旁边努力顶着逆克制仍在加班的梅林听到“多打几次”后差点眼前一黑晕过去。  
“所以说为什么要带福尔摩斯来打火种啊？这家伙的职介完全没有帮助啊御主！”莫里亚蒂还是试图劝说御主下一次把福尔摩斯换掉。  
“这个，因为福尔摩斯先生刚来，还差一点点没有满级，况且这也是个刷羁绊的好机会嘛。”福尔摩斯现在是89级，还差一点就能满级了，况且立香也想快一点把羁绊刷高，这样好多了解一点这位侦探的事情。  
“御主愿意带我刷火种说明我是迦勒底重要的一员哦，快点满级的话就可以快点使用圣杯了呢。啊，莫里亚蒂你似乎满级很久了呢。”福尔摩斯看着生气的莫里亚蒂笑着说道。  
“该死福尔摩斯你别得意，直到现在得到过御主圣杯的只有从一开始就陪伴御主的坂田金时和后来加入的巌窟王，你还是死心吧！啊说起巌窟王，御主是不是有点偏心这个后加入的家伙了，该死，papa我要好好注意这个家伙才行！”  
福尔摩斯听完莫里亚蒂的话陷入了沉默。立香站在两人后面感受到了低气压，她担心两个人再这样下去要在火种场打起来了，迦勒底的经费为了把福尔摩斯召唤出来已经快被她花光了，付不起更多的维修费了，于是她决定还是提前收工回去吧。在一旁观战许久的梅林听到后表示以后愿意多和这两位一起加班。

9月30日  
今天的立香依旧无所事事，迦勒底二周年的庆祝活动已经快结束了，然而大家暂时还没有什么新活动的建议，于是她现在每天的生活就是打打火种打打QP，生活十分无聊。  
啊顺带一提，上次吵架之后，立香还是偷偷带着梅林去把剩下的火种刷够了，尽管梅林表示逆克制加班是剥削，但是在立香同意让他休假一周后还是答应了。所以现在福尔摩斯先生也终于满级了，羁绊也刷到了level 5。不过立香暂时还没有使用圣杯的打算，圣杯这种东西毕竟得来不易，金时先生作为陪伴自己最久的英灵得到圣杯理所应当，鬼知道自己当初脑子一热怎么就给了巌窟王一个，于是她看着巌窟王尴尬的92级不知道要不要继续给他，这样的话就还要消耗掉4个圣杯，贫穷的master还是有一些心疼的。  
结束完今天的工作，立香准备回到房间，和金时先生探讨一下是不是该举办一些新的活动了。  
打开房门，发现自己的屋内空无一人。  
“欸？金时先生不在吗？”难道是自己记错了？今天当班的中意从者不是金时吗？立香翻出了自己的中意从者排班表，反复确认了今天确实是金时，可是金时从来不会迟到的。立香开门走了出去，准备去看看金时先生是不是被什么事情拦住了。没走几步，就看到了源赖光，啊最大嫌疑人出现！  
“源赖光，呃，妈妈！请问你有看到金时先生吗？”立香小跑着追上了这位berserker。  
“啊呀是御主呀~找妈妈有什么事情吗？”  
“呃，是这样的，你有看到金时先生吗？我回屋后没看到他，不知道他是不是有什么事耽搁了。”  
“金时？御主说的是坂田金时吗？”源赖光突然握住了立香的手。  
“是、是呀……怎么了吗？”被源赖光突然用力握住的立香吓了一跳。  
“没想到！原来御主也知道金时吗！看来这个孩子名气很大啊，妈妈我好开心。不知道御主什么时候能召唤到他呢，妈妈我也很久没和他见过面了，孩子长大了都不愿意留在妈妈身边了呢……”  
立香听着源赖光的话一愣。什么时候能召唤到？金时不是从一开始就陪伴她的从者吗？很久没见？昨天金时还在跟她诉苦最近被源赖光管的越来越严了，为什么源赖光会说这种话？立香有种不祥的预感，她赶紧问道：“等一下，源赖光，金时先生一直都在迦勒底啊？我怎么会没有召唤过他呢？他应该是在迦勒底呆过最久的servant才对啊！”  
原本还是念叨不停的源赖光停了下来，看着立香：“master你在说什么呢，金时不在这里呀，你并没有召唤到他呢。”  
现在立香慌了，怎么会，为什么源赖光会不记得金时？立香松开了源赖光的手，决定去问问别的人。然而事实是，除了源赖光之外，就连酒吞，茨木，也都不记得金时存在过。  
藤蔓立香完全不知道为什么会这样，以前也从没遇到过类似的情况。为什么一个英灵会从迦勒底完全消失？似乎只有自己还记得坂田金时存在过。

10月5日  
从那天过后，立香确定了大概只有自己还记得坂田金时，然而她也不敢询问太多从者这件事，只好自己私下调查。  
立香坐在桌子前，看着自己手里的迦勒底英灵名册，名册上除了金时的位置空出来外，还有另一个位置也空了出来，按位置看似乎是个三星从者。  
自己还有没召唤到的三星从者吗？还是说是还没实装过的？立香有些疑惑的看着这两个空位。  
“在想什么。”  
立香被突然出现的声音吓了一跳，一抬头看见巌窟王坐在对面。“你要吓死我吗！下一次进屋可不可以先告诉我一下。”立香被巌窟王吓了一跳，但是冷静下来后，她决定试一试。  
“巌窟王，你，认识坂田金时吗？”  
……  
……  
“不认识。”  
一段沉默后，巌窟王还是给出了否定的回答，立香有些丧气，果然大家都不记得了。  
“这个坂田金时，怎么了吗，感觉你最近都有心事，跟这个人有关系吗。”巌窟王问道。  
立香还没想好要不要告诉巌窟王，英灵突然完全从迦勒底消失这种事太过诡异，完全没有原因，她还不确定会不会再次发生。  
“确实和他有关，但是我还没确定到底发生了什么……巌窟王，你知道什么情况下一个人会从大家的记忆里完全消失吗？”  
“这种事我不清楚，毕竟我对魔法并不精通。你为什么不去问问达芬奇或者梅林？这种事他们应该很在行吧。”巌窟王隐约觉得自己似乎猜到发生了什么。“如果你有需要我帮助的地方就告诉我吧……”  
“唉，说的也是……我自己在这无头苍蝇一样调查似乎也没什么帮助，果然问问专业人士比较好吗……”立香低下头，看着手里的名单册思考着要不要去问问别人。  
……  
过了一会儿，立香放弃了思考，决定还是应该去问问别人。她抬起头，随手拿起桌上的咖啡喝了一口，站起来准备出门去找达芬奇。突然，她站住了。  
她看着手里的咖啡，表情十分严肃。  
我的桌上什么时候出现的这杯咖啡？立香回头看了看，屋里空无一人，谁把咖啡放在桌上的？  
立香感觉十分害怕，迦勒底会闹鬼吗？说到鬼虽然迦勒底确实有但是她十分确定那两个鬼绝不是会偷偷进屋送咖啡吓她的类型。那么是谁放下的咖啡？  
立香走回到桌边，仔细观察了一下，首先她确定屋门没有打开过，窗户也是，桌子上很干净，两把椅子一把是自己坐的，对面那把椅子被挪动了。有人坐在对面吗，难道是隐身或者时间暂停之类的……立香摇了摇自己的头，能想到这种能力她觉得自己漫画看太多了。  
立香重新坐下，翻开了自己手里的英灵名册，名册里除了金时的位置空了外，还有两个位置是空的，自己刚刚坐在这里就是在思考这个问题。立香又翻了一下自己的中意从者排班，想要找个人问问，却突然在排班上看到了不认识的名字。  
巌窟王？立香看着夹在金时和莫里亚蒂中间的名字，巌窟王是……突然立香想起来了，刚刚坐在这里和自己讨论的就是巌窟王！为什么自己会忘掉？为什么他突然就消失了？感觉自己似乎想到了什么，立香又拿起了英灵名单，看着名单上的三个空位，一个想法出现了。  
难道说，金时也是这样消失的？可是为什么我还记得他？那么，另一个，那个三星的从者难道也是这样消失的，巌窟王其实并不是第二个受害者？立香拿着名册的手有些抖，她努力控制自己要冷静思考。  
按照她的想法，这三个从者都是莫名奇妙的从迦勒底，从所有人的记忆中消失了，不同之处在于，她明确的记得坂田金时，靠名字回忆起了巌窟王，但是另一名三星的servant她一点都想不起来了。他们有什么不同吗？  
立香感到有些害怕，她觉得这件事已经不是她一个人能解决的了，必须去告诉达芬奇和马修。她放下名册跑向门口，准备去向达芬奇报告这件事，刚打开门，就看到一个人站在门口。  
“啊master，我就知道你一定在屋内，卫宫先生刚做好了下午茶，我赶在莫里亚蒂之前来叫御主，一起去吗？”  
福尔摩斯笑着说道。


	2. Chapter 2

10月5日  
“福尔摩斯先生！你居然不在实验室吗？”立香的思路被打断了，看着眼前突然出现的人吓了一跳。  
“啊，适当的放松身心会对研究更有帮助。所以，要一起去吗？”  
“好、好的，那我们走吧。”立香转身关上了屋门，然后跟着福尔摩斯餐厅走去。  
一路上，立香都在思考要不要把这件事告诉福尔摩斯，毕竟这类事件应该算是侦探的专长，但是一种说不上来的感觉让立香有些犹豫，尤其是对于福尔摩斯会突然出现在自己门口的事让立香有些奇怪，毕竟在她的印象里，这位侦探先生并不是会专程来邀请人喝下午茶的类型（华生除外）。  
立香跟在福尔摩斯后面想事情，没注意到前面的人停下了，就一不小心撞了上去。  
“啊，抱歉！我刚刚分神了没注意到你停下了……”  
“没关系的，御主，你刚刚在想什么呢？”  
立香看着福尔摩斯的眼睛，如果把事情告诉他，大概就可以很快解决了吧……  
……  
“我，在想，新活动的事！夏天还没结束嘛，在想要不要办一个泳装活动！毕竟去年的荒岛生存实在不尽人意，如果可以的话今年的泳装想要有趣些……”立香说着，移开了目光。  
太明显了。说话时眼睛看向右方，根本不需要推理就知道在说谎。  
“这样吗，泳装的活动我给不了建议了，毕竟我对这类事情没什么兴趣。那么我们还是赶紧走吧，问问卫宫他们或许有用得多。”说完，福尔摩斯就转身继续向前走去，立香也赶紧跟上了他的步伐。  
就这样，立香忍过了难熬的下午茶后赶紧去找了马修，正好碰上马修从达芬奇的工坊出来。  
“啊前辈！我正好有事找你！”  
“有事？怎么了吗！难道说你也……!”立香紧张地拉着马修走到墙角，准备秘密地讨论一下这件事。  
“前辈你在说什么啊……我想告诉你，你还有一个高难本忘记打了，再不打时间要过了哦。”马修不明所以地看着立香，搞不明白为什么前辈突然紧张兮兮的。  
“呃，高难本？我有忘记吗？？”立香被马修的话说的一愣，“怎么会！！我竟然会有遗漏的高难本吗！是谁的！叫上梅林！啊不，我正在放他的假，叫上小玉！我们现在就走！”

带着玉藻前和俄里翁（阿耳忒弥斯）打完高难后，筋疲力尽的立香终于赶到了达芬奇的工坊，然而却被工作人员告知这位大画家声称现在是和平时期，要趁此好不容易的机会外出取材作画，可能要5天才能回来。  
“为什么要碰上这种时候取材啊！不能强制叫她回来吗！”立香冲着工作人员吼道。  
“这……达芬奇先生，呃，小姐说，画家作画的时候不希望被打扰，然后就切断了联系……她说她不会乱来的让我们放心……”

就这样，无功而返的立香走在了回屋的路上，期间还遇到了兰斯洛特，他向立香询问了一下马修最近的情况后就礼貌地道别了，看着兰斯洛特走远的背影，立香想到迦勒底到现在除了兰斯洛特外似乎还没召唤到别的圆桌骑士，不知道他会不会感到寂寞。

身心俱疲的立香终于回到了屋里，然而又被屋里的人惊吓到：  
“Surprise！My girl今天劳累了一天都没有见到我，有没有想papa呢！”  
“莫里亚蒂……我现在很累……没有心情也没有体力和你开玩笑……”立香无视莫里亚蒂一个人向桌子走去，然后就坐下趴在了桌上。  
“太冷漠了！刚刚年过五十的我已经要提前开始体验老父亲的心酸生活了吗！”莫里亚蒂跟了上去，坐在了立香的对面，“不过最近确实感觉你很累，但是迦勒底似乎没有什么可让你操劳的事情，遇到了什么特殊的事情了吗？”  
立香抬头看着眼前的人，在思考要不要告诉他，毕竟上一个询问对象现在已经消失了，她还没搞明白这种消失对象到底是随机的还是特定的，不敢轻举妄动的立香拿不准主意，况且眼前这个人还有前科，保不齐这次还有他的份！  
莫里亚蒂看着盯着自己的立香，对方似乎没有开口的打算。  
“既然my girl不愿意说，那我们就换个话题，这也是我这几天在思考的问题。”  
莫里亚提往前坐了坐，双手十指交叉放在桌上。  
“我们来讨论一下，消失的坂田金时，如何？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 搬运旧文，起因是肖战粉丝导致AO3被墙事件。没错，我搬运的每篇文下面都会写上为什么要搬文，这件肖战粉丝所做的事不能被遗忘。


	3. Chapter 3

10月7日  
今天立香召集了在迦勒底的所有从者开会。看着自己面前的从者们，立香有些紧张，她拿不准计划到底能不能成功，但是目前没有别的办法，只能一试了。  
“咳咳，今天开会，是有事情宣布……”立香刚开口，从者们立刻安静下来了，她努力不去看莫里亚蒂，侧头看了一眼站在旁边的马修后，从口袋里拿出提前写好的纸开始读。  
“首先，我宣布一下关于中意从者的事，由于现在中意从者只有莫里亚蒂一人，所以我决定再选两名中意从者……”立香咽了下口水，“所以这次被选中的是，玉藻前……”  
“小玉藻最喜欢master了！”听到自己名字的玉藻前已经兴奋的摇着尾巴开始庆祝了。  
“……和，福尔摩斯先生。”  
“F**k！”  
“莫里亚蒂先生，不可以这样讲哦！这是脏话！”马修生气的指责到。  
立香看了一眼站在莫里亚蒂旁边的福尔摩斯，他闭着眼睛抽了一口烟，似乎并没有什么特殊的表情。  
“除此之外，还有一件事要宣布，”立香继续说道，“因为现在高难本的增加，考虑到难度越来越高，圣杯再留下去没有必要，所以我决定再选一个从者使用圣杯。”  
下面原本还在讨论中意从者事情的servant们瞬间安静下来了，所有人都在盯着立香看，企图从master的眼神中能看出到底谁是那个唯一。  
“考虑到职介和能力各个方面，我决定选择，源赖光小姐。”  
呼，念完之后的立香松了口气，抬头看向从者们，我好像听到了什么东西碎掉的声音……啊，源赖光小姐昏过去了……啊南丁格尔冲过去了！不行，快拦住她！不然源赖光小姐返回英灵座了我的圣杯就白费了！  
马修立刻冲了上去用盾牌将南丁格尔隔开并试图劝说她源赖光并没有死也不需要治疗，而其他的从者也乱作一团，诸如杰克和童谣之类的小孩子已经坐在地上哭了起来，尽管立香努力去安慰她们圣杯并不代表一切但是还是不能止住女孩子们的哭声，立香抬头试图找人帮忙，但是看了一圈后发现女性从者都看起来很难过，反而男性从者们似乎并没有受到很大打击。  
该死，立香感觉还是被莫里亚蒂坑了！想到这里，立香突然开始在人群中寻找福尔摩斯的身影，发现他并不在原来的位置。她站起来环视一周，确定了福尔摩斯真的不在，大部分男性从者还在大厅，像是兰斯洛特之类的还在努力帮助马修拦住南丁格尔，但是福尔摩斯确实离开了。  
立香在确定了安徒生和莎士比亚会帮她安慰杰克和童谣，源赖光虽然昏过去了但是没有生命危险后，离开了大厅快步走向灵基保管室，确认四周没人后打开门走了进去。  
进去后的立香检视了四周，似乎没有人来过的痕迹，然后掏出了笔和纸，照着灵基保管室里的从者名单全部抄了下来以防万一。在搞定一切后，立香将门锁换成了保密模式，这样只有自己，马修，和达芬奇才有进入权限，然后她离开了保管室回到自己的屋内等待莫里亚蒂。

10月5日  
“？？！！papa你记得金时先生？？原来我不是唯一记得他的人吗！！”立香激动的冲上前抓住莫里亚蒂的手，如果莫里亚蒂和她一样的话，事情就好办了！  
“很遗憾，我并不记得这位先生，”莫里亚蒂试图拯救自己被立香死命攥住的手，“我只是听到了源赖光与酒吞童子的谈话，知道了你询问过关于坂田金时存在于迦勒底的问题，考虑到你最近的英灵召唤除了福尔摩斯那家伙之外应该没有再遭受过致命打击后，排除了my girl得了幻想症之类的疾病（立香：喂！），再结合你这几天的状态，得出结论是：或许这位先生确实曾存在于迦勒底，但由于某种不明的原因他消失得干干净净。”  
立香睁大了眼睛看着莫里亚蒂，也松开了拉住他的手。  
“莫里亚蒂你向我保证这里没有你什么事吧？”  
“什么？在我结束完美的推理后得到的竟是怀疑的质问吗！好伤我的心！”  
看莫里亚蒂的表情，立香决定暂时相信他，毕竟多一个高智商帮手并不是什么坏事。  
“好吧，我暂时相信你……不过有一点我要告诉你，消失的并不止坂田金时一人……”  
立香讲事情详细地讲给了莫里亚蒂听，毕竟在是一个恶名昭著的罪犯头子前，他首先是一个高智商的教授。  
莫里亚蒂皱着眉头思考了一阵，他没想到原来还有别的受害者。  
“如果是三个人的话，就很奇怪了……”莫里亚蒂说道。  
“为什么？为什么三个人就会奇怪？”  
“你想一想，排除那个不知是谁的三星从者，坂田金时和巌窟王，他们的共同点其实很多，他们都是你的中意从者，他们都拥有圣杯，这么看来我没有消失难道因为master没给我圣杯吗，感觉并不是很值得高兴的事，这样推理本可以缩小很大的范围，但是那个不知名的三星从者将这个规律打破了……就变得很复杂……”  
“原来如此……papa果然聪明，比我自己一人无头苍蝇想半天强多了！”立香点头说道，“要不然我去把福尔摩斯先生叫来一起……”  
“不行！”  
立香的话还没说完就被莫里亚蒂打断了，“喂，这种时候了就算是死敌也至少考虑一下合作啊！”  
“不，这并不是死敌不死敌的问题，而是我觉得福尔摩斯那个家伙也很奇怪。”莫里亚蒂看着立香说道，“准确的说，从你召唤到他的那一刻，看到他出现在召唤室，就觉得很奇怪。”  
立香看着莫里亚蒂，努力回想自己召唤福尔摩斯时的场景，发现她竟然一点都不记得细节了，只记得自己好像花费了很多很多石头还是没有召唤到他，她不记得自己在召唤室呆了多久，似乎醒来时就是马修紧张地叫醒自己，然后看到了福尔摩斯站在旁边。  
“papa，你想表达什么意思？”  
“立香，你确定你召唤到的是福尔摩斯吗？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 搬运旧文，起因是肖战粉丝导致AO3被墙事件。没错，我搬运的每篇文下面都会写上为什么要搬文，这件肖战粉丝所做的事不能被遗忘。


	4. Chapter 4

10月5日  
“莫里亚蒂你这是什么意思？你在怀疑福尔摩斯吗？我劝你不要把个人情感带入到思考中，这样……”  
“你看，一说到福尔摩斯有问题你就态度很奇怪，我现在更怀疑他了！”  
立香停下话瞪着莫里亚蒂。  
“好吧好吧，那我们换个思路！你作为自认为的福尔摩斯死忠粉，你有没有觉得这个福尔摩斯有什么和你想象中不同的地方？”  
不同的地方……立香思考到，从召唤到福尔摩斯到现在时间还不长，她甚至还没什么机会和这位侦探多说说话。“唯一的不正常大概是，福尔摩斯似乎比我想得要，怎么说，更热心？更有人情味？但是我感觉这样也蛮好的，嘿嘿……”  
“天呐，现在这个时代居然还有人会认为福尔摩斯热心有人情味吗！”莫里亚蒂感叹道。  
“莫里亚蒂！！”  
“好好好，你看，这就是奇怪的点吧？这就可以当作一种奇妙的违和感，总之我坚持认为他有问题。好了，最后我说一下我的观点：首先，金时和那个巌窟王，我觉得最重要的点大概是圣杯，所以有可能对方是冲着圣杯下手的，但是从者消失一切素材都不会退回，那么对方并不是想得到他们的圣杯，可能是想让你在失去了强力助手的情况下继续使用圣杯；其次，关于福尔摩斯，我认为需要多多观察，这个家伙身上的违和感太强烈了，让我感到不适！那么我的建议是，关于圣杯，顺水推舟，你选一个自认为比较安全的从者使用，然后福尔摩斯，介于你个人认为还没什么机会接触，那你就创造点机会接触。然后我们就，静观其变吧……”

10月8日  
今天是新的中意从者开始轮班的第一天。  
福尔摩斯拿着烟斗从实验室出来，准备去餐厅倒一杯咖啡。  
路过御主门口走廊的时候，他向那边望了一眼，正好看到玉藻前和藤丸立香站在门口。  
玉藻前红着脸递给了立香一封信，立香没有扭捏就直接收下了，似乎还向对方表示了感谢。  
福尔摩斯吸了一口烟斗，继续向餐厅走去。

10月9日  
“那么，福尔摩斯先生其实替当时的英国警察局处理过很多案子吧……”立香抬起头看着坐在对面抽烟的福尔摩斯。  
“当然，毕竟当时的苏格兰场大部分都是废物，如果没有我的帮助他们可能等到凶手自己都忘记案件后才能侦破。”福尔摩斯抽了口烟说道。  
“呃，当时的警察们应该没有这么的，没用吧……”  
“那你可错了，立香。他们甚至连一些常识性的问题都搞不明白，不知道苏格兰场养着他们究竟有什么用。”  
但是您认为的常识恐怕不是真的常识……立香低头继续她的笔记。  
“顺便问一下，御主您这是在做什么？”福尔摩斯挑眉看着立香面前的笔记本。  
“呃，做笔记？”  
“当然，这很明显，我的问题是笔记是用来做什么的。”  
“这个……用来帮助我更好的了解福尔摩斯先生……毕竟之前都只能从书中读，现在本人好不容易出现在面前，我觉得直接问或许，更方便……”立香面对福尔摩斯有些心虚，按照她和莫里亚蒂的计划，先稳住福尔摩斯，由她来旁敲侧击问一问福尔摩斯曾经的事，看看有没有什么不同的地方，然后莫里亚蒂拿着她的ID去检查福尔摩斯的灵基是否有问题。  
但是我现在这个方法是不是已经暴露了啊……立香十分心虚，甚至不敢抬头，生怕表情暴露了他们的计划。  
“这样吗，既然御主没什么重要的事的话，”福尔摩斯看着立香说道，“不如我们讨论一下圣杯的事如何？”  
“啊？”立香一下子从笔记中抬起头来。  
“关于圣杯，我希望御主还是谨慎一些。”  
“那，福尔摩斯先生有什么建议吗……”  
福尔摩斯又抽了一口烟斗：“按照目前所遇到的高难副本来看，将来大概率都会是车轮战，这对从者的生存度要求很高。源赖光小姐，虽然各个方面确实很强，但是狂阶的属性我认为或许不合适。”  
“所以福尔摩斯的建议是……”立香有些紧张地看着福尔摩斯，她预感到接下来对方说的话或许会很关键。  
“我的建议？我的建议的话，为了生存考虑，除开有梅林的辅助外，适合车轮战的从者本身有限，考虑到各个职介的优势，我觉得或许裁定……”  
“好了！”  
立香打断了福尔摩斯的话。  
“我、我知道了……我会重新考虑这件事的……谢谢您的建议……那么，今天就先这样吧……一会儿，我可能还要去打火种场，我，我可能要准备一下……”  
立香低着头说道，她现在不想去看福尔摩斯的表情，在她意识到对方要说什么的时候她终于承认了眼前的人或许并不是那个冷静睿智的侦探。  
福尔摩斯沉默了一阵。“好的，那么我先去实验室了，回见御主。“  
看着福尔摩斯走出了屋子，立香脱力的趴在桌上，她已经不想知道莫里亚蒂那边的结果了，这已经毫无意义了。

10月9日  
即使立香不想知道，但还是迟早要面对的。  
“福尔摩斯的灵基没有问题。“  
“什么？？“立香有些惊讶，”你，你确定？“  
“请不要质疑福尔摩斯死对头的话，我把他的灵基仔仔细细地检查过了，他无疑是福尔摩斯本人。”  
立香没想到莫里亚蒂的结果竟然是这样的。在迦勒底的是福尔摩斯？她还以为自己倾尽石头最后召唤出了什么莫名其妙的英灵。  
“但是，我这边的问题是，福尔摩斯先生本人确实有问题……到底是怎么回事？”  
“是啊，我也认为这个家伙绝对有问题，刚检查完我也是不相信的，所以我把他的灵基检查了10遍（立香：你是变态吗）才确定了真的没有问题！”  
“那，现在怎么办？福尔摩斯先生无疑是本人，但是他又不可能是福尔摩斯……”  
莫里亚蒂也有些摸不到头脑，他觉得他们可能找错了重点。  
“立香，你能不能再仔细回忆一下召唤室那天的情景？”  
“这个……我真的回忆不太起来了……我依稀记得，我抱着装着圣晶石的箱子进了召唤室，然后好像把圣晶石全扔进去了也没有动静……然后……”  
“等等。”莫里亚蒂突然地打断了，“你说你把圣晶石全部扔进去了但是没有召唤到他，那现在的这个福尔摩斯，是怎么召唤到的？”  
立香听了莫里亚蒂的话感到有些害怕，召唤室那天的记忆非常模糊，如果非要定义，大概像是被抹去了一段一样。  
莫里亚蒂看着对面的立香没有搭话，他开始思考各种可能性时，突然看到了立香屋子角落里的柜子。  
“立香，那个柜子里装的是什么？”  
立香扭头看向那个柜子，“那里装的是圣杯啊……干嘛？你在打什么奇怪的主意？”  
“你现在，还有几个圣杯？”莫里亚蒂问道。  
立香算了一下，她一共有20个圣杯，给了坂田金时5个，巌窟王大概是一个，那么应该还剩下14个。  
“你能给我看一眼圣杯吗？”  
“当然不行！圣杯可是我的宝贝，你知道要想拿到一个有多不容易吗，我警告你哦莫里亚蒂！”立香立刻拒绝了。  
“唉那你自己去看一眼总行了吧，确定一下你的宝贝安然无恙，总可以吧……”莫里亚蒂无奈说道。  
立香站了起来向柜子走去，不时还回头看一看莫里亚蒂有没有什么动作。她走到柜子前打开了柜子，开始数里面的圣杯。  
“1，2，3，4……”  
数着数着，立香不做声了。  
“莫里亚蒂……”  
“怎么了？”看着立香背对着自己不动，莫里亚蒂有些不祥的预感，即使他不希望立香犯错，但是他的猜想大概是对了。  
“圣杯，圣杯少了一个……”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 搬运旧文，起因是肖战粉丝导致AO3被墙事件。没错，我搬运的每篇文下面都会写上为什么要搬文，这件肖战粉丝所做的事不能被遗忘。


	5. Chapter 5

10月9日  
立香无力地趴在桌上。  
“所以说是圣杯导致福尔摩斯先生变成这样的吗……”  
“准确说是你使用圣杯导致的。”  
“那、那现在怎么办……”  
“这还用问吗？把他当成特异点对象，干掉福尔摩斯！这种问题不用想都知道！这种事交给我吧，立香！我一定能处理得非常出色！”谈论到解决方法莫里亚蒂变得十分积极  
“不行！那可是福尔摩斯先生啊！”  
“这有什么不行的，当初在新宿的时候你可是对我一点都不手下留情啊！立香你怎么可以差别对待！papa会更伤心的！！”  
“这、这不一样！当时你是想毁灭世界！可是福尔摩斯先生，他并没有做错什么呀！这一切都是我的过错才对！”  
莫里亚蒂对于立香的健忘症和偏袒非常头疼：“他没做什么吗，那你怎么对得起英灵名册上消失的三个人，他们难道不是陪伴你这么久的伙伴吗？而且照这个情况下去，下一个恐怕就是源赖光，或者我也有可能的哦。”  
立香十分自责，因为自己的执念和私人情感导致福尔摩斯的召唤出了问题，他能否恢复还是个未知数。  
“那，如果我们打倒了福尔摩斯先生，他会怎么样？他会返回英灵座吗？会恢复正常吗？还是，一直保持这种状态……”  
“这个，我也不清楚……毕竟圣杯会对英灵造成很大影响，但是这种影响会不会持续我不太清楚……不过我想，大概是不会的吧……”莫里亚蒂尝试安慰立香，他可以理解让小姑娘突然和自己仰慕的人为敌是一件非常困难的事，“但无论如何我们都要矫正他对不对？”  
“嗯……好吧……那么，papa，你有什么想法吗……”

10月12日  
这几日度过的非常安逸，迦勒底的生活非常平静，除了一些女性从者偶尔还会为御主争抢外，一切祥和。  
福尔摩斯看了一下日历，今天是莫里亚蒂值班的日子。最近立香似乎和他走的有些近，虽然同为中意从者，但是他能明显感觉到立香似乎和对方更亲近。为什么呢，玉藻前与御主同为女生暂且不论，为什么来自同样背景，同样时代的莫里亚蒂会比自己更熟悉，难道这与来到迦勒底的时间有关吗。  
不过很快就不会了。  
福尔摩斯放下手头的实验器材，拿起烟斗和手杖走出了实验室。  
今天是莫里亚蒂当班，上午御主带着源赖光去打火种，莫里亚蒂大概率会跟去。达芬奇在外“取材”，按照他的计划不出意外大概10天内都不会回来。源赖光目前的圣杯进度是3，多亏了立香没有提前储存火种的习惯所以现在还要去现打火种。  
那么结论就是，现在的迦勒底基本等于空无一人。  
福尔摩斯走在去灵基保管室的路上。迦勒底的结构基本已经被他记牢，灵基保管室可以说是他第二熟悉的地方，与召唤室一门之隔，当时他刚来到迦勒底的时候就看到了保管室里的情况。  
他在保管室门前停住，听了一下四周没有动静，从大衣的口袋里拿出了立香的证件卡。这是他上次当班时带走的。在立香改了权限的当天他就知道了，从御主室内顺走证件卡对他来说并不是什么难事，毕竟这种事他当年也干过不少。  
打开了灵基保管室的门，福尔摩斯走了进去。他看着眼前一排一排的灵基，开始寻找自己的目标。  
“哦？真是令人意外。”福尔摩斯看着眼前的莫里亚蒂的灵基说道，“我还以为他会提前有所动作，没想到居然毫无防备吗？这可不像我的老对手会做的事情。”  
福尔摩斯将莫里亚蒂的灵基拿了下来，思考了一下，抬手又将源赖光的灵基也取了下来。他正准备离开时，转过身后却看到藤丸立香站在自己身后。  
“福尔摩斯先生……”  
立香愣愣地看着福尔摩斯一系列的动作，最终事实亲眼发生在自己面前。  
“你，为什么会在这里……？”  
福尔摩斯看着立香，保持沉默。  
“福尔摩斯先生是走错路了吗？为什么会有我的证件卡呢…………碰巧捡到了准备还给我吗？这里，不是我的房间哦…………”立香说着说着哭了起来。  
福尔摩斯面无表情的看着眼前的女孩。  
“该死！立香你怎么突然跑出来了！！不是说好等我的指示吗！！”莫里亚蒂突然从召唤室打开门冲了进来，一把拉住立香把她拉到自己身后。  
“原来在这里等着我吗？莫里亚蒂恕我直言你计划看起来并不怎么样啊。”福摩尔斯将莫里亚蒂的灵基拿了出来，“这种时刻只要我一用力你就可以滚回英灵座了哦，甚至不用经历坠崖的过程呢。”  
“福尔摩斯你说话真是一如既往的讨厌！我的智谋什么时候轮到你……”  
莫里亚蒂的话还没说完，福尔摩斯已经发力将手中的灵基捏碎了。  
立香没想到福尔摩斯会做事如此恨绝利落，看着从他手里碎落消失的灵基一时忘记了反应。  
…………  
…………  
“…………你……你居然…………在我话还没说完的时候就想杀掉我！！！！！福尔摩斯你果然非常可恶！！！”莫里亚蒂异常愤怒的抡起棺材冲了上去。  
“什么时候你可以造出这么逼真的灵基了？哦，梅林的参与是我意料之外，你们怎么做到的？”福尔摩斯游刃有余地躲过了莫里亚蒂的攻击。  
“做梦想去吧，混蛋！”  
“梦魔吗……看来是我考虑不周，冠位魔术师替补的能力我确实识破不了。”福尔摩斯轻松地挡下了莫里亚蒂的第二轮攻击，“但是我还是要说，就算这样你也是无法打赢我的，职介的优势是绝对的，莫里亚蒂，你还是会如故事中的结局一样，最终只有败北。”  
立香呆呆地看着在和莫里亚蒂战斗的福尔摩斯。说实话直到亲眼看见前她对此还是抱有怀疑的，但是福尔摩斯确实当着她的面捏碎了莫里亚蒂的灵基，即使那是假的。她清楚地意识到，眼前的福尔摩斯，可以毫不犹豫的毁掉别人的灵基。眼看莫里亚蒂渐渐落了下风，立香冲了上去。  
“不要打了！福尔摩斯先生，请住手吧！！我所认识的福尔摩斯先生，是绝不会做这种事的！！！”立香哭着喊道。  
“你所认识的福尔摩斯，不就是我吗？”福尔摩斯笑着说道，“我就是由你的愿望诞生的啊。我听到了你的召唤，所以我来迦勒底见你了。这不是你所期望的吗？？耗尽了所有圣晶石，不惜使用圣杯也想要见到我，难道我不是你所想要的福尔摩斯吗？”  
“福尔摩斯先生……不是的，我所认识的福尔摩斯先生是位正义的侦探，无论面对多么邪恶的敌人，多么庞大的势力，他都会站在正义的一方……他是绝不会伤害别人的！！”  
“喂喂，那个邪恶的敌人难道不是指我吗！！”即使快要支撑不住，莫里亚蒂还是忍不住吐槽道。  
“我不过是送他们回了英灵座而已，英灵本来就无生命一说。坂田金时是我估算失误，没想到由于羁绊等级太高导致我无法消除他的全部记忆。不过贝狄维尔只能算他倒霉，因为第一次操作我并不熟练不小心被他看到了，只好也一同送他走了。”  
“贝迪维尔？消失的第三个人的贝迪维尔？？” 立香对于这位英灵毫无印象，但正是因为毫无印象立香感到了无比的愧疚。不能在这样下去了，不能再让更多无辜的英灵受到牵连，福尔摩斯先生也一定不希望自己变成罪犯吧。  
立香坚定了决心，转身向召唤室跑去。  
“想去召唤英灵吗？没用的，圣晶石已经被你全部用完了，连我都是被圣杯召唤来的不是吗。” 福尔摩斯摆脱了莫里亚蒂追了上去。  
不是的！立香努力地向召唤阵跑去。  
“我们，还有希望！！！”  
立香从上衣的口袋里掏出了一张金色纸片。  
“呼符？？怎么会，呼符应该也消耗光了才对。” 福尔摩斯意识到事情有些脱离了他的掌控。突然，福尔摩斯想到了那日看到玉藻前递给立香的信封，立香毫不在意地收下了，看都没看就收进了口袋里。  
原来里面装的是呼符吗，看来玉藻前当班那天正好到了奖励7天循环的最后一天。福尔摩斯第一次感到了失算。  
立香将呼符丢进了召唤阵。  
“我在此呼唤你！！！复仇者！！！”  
“——————！！！”  
一个黑色的身影从召唤阵中出现，向福尔摩斯冲了过去。  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！！！！你呼唤我了吧！御主！”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 搬运旧文，起因是肖战粉丝导致AO3被墙事件。没错，我搬运的每篇文下面都会写上为什么要搬文，这件肖战粉丝所做的事不能被遗忘。


	6. Chapter 6

10月12日  
从召唤阵中出现的黑影笔直地朝福尔摩斯冲了过去。  
“巌窟王？？我不是已经把他……”意料之外的人出现另福尔摩斯非常惊讶，事情接二连三的出现意外终于令他感到慌乱。  
“但是就算这样，刚召唤出来的复仇者也我来说也不是问题，毕竟立香可是用了最短的时间将我的等级升满了啊！”  
虽然看起来颇为吃力，但是福尔摩斯还是渐渐占了上风，莫里亚蒂在旁边看的着急得不行：“立香！你还在等什么！！”  
被莫里亚蒂一语惊醒，立香强忍住眼泪，举起了右手。  
“巌窟王，我作为你的master藤丸立香，在此用一道令咒命令你，使出全部的实力击败英灵福尔摩斯，”立香停顿了一下，“以及，我用第二道令咒命令你，释放宝具！！”  
“哈哈哈哈！无需慈悲——！”  
一瞬间巌窟王周身出现了无数暗影。  
“Enfer Chateau d’lf——！”  
无数道光向福尔摩斯射去，即使那些光如此刺眼，立香仍努力睁大眼睛看着光中心的那个人。  
“没想到，代表正义的我，有一天会被‘恶’所打败……”光散去后，福尔摩斯虽然看起来无事，但是从脚部开始，已经渐渐开始消失了。“不过，这样的我，大概也不能代表正义了吧……”  
立香沉默地看着渐渐消失的福尔摩斯，突然转过身，向一排不起眼的柜子走去。打开柜子，只见里面安静地放置着一个圣杯。  
“喂喂，我是不是看到了什么危险品在这里？？立香你想要干什么？？”眼看立香抱起了圣杯，莫里亚蒂立刻紧张了起来，他不时偷瞄着一旁的福尔摩斯，生怕这个人突然向立香冲过去。  
然而出乎莫里亚蒂预料的是，福尔摩斯只是站在那里，静静地看着立香抱着圣杯走了过来。  
“圣杯啊，我，迦勒底的御主藤丸立香，在此向你祈愿，因为我的私欲，导致英灵福尔摩斯的召唤出现了偏差，我希望，请在福尔摩斯先生回归英灵座后，消去他这次召唤的记忆，并让他恢复原样吧……”  
在立香说完后，圣杯闪过一道光后便消失了。  
“立香……”福尔摩斯看着努力忍住哭泣的御主。  
“对不起福尔摩斯先生，一切都是我的错，请你忘掉这段不愉快的回忆吧……我相信福尔摩斯先生一定可以变回那个我所喜爱的，正义的侦探。”  
听到这番话后，福尔摩斯露出了立香熟悉的微笑：“那么，如果下次还有机会的话，请再试着召唤我看看吧，御主。”  
说完，福尔摩斯便化作金色的灰尘消失了。  
莫里亚蒂走向灵基保管室确认了一下，福尔摩斯的灵基确实从迦勒底消失了。  
在得到了莫里亚蒂的确认后，立香终于忍不住坐在地上嚎啕大哭了起来。  
“呜呜呜呜呜呜呜哇————！都怪我！！！呜呜呜呜呜都是我的错！！！！呜呜呜呜呜呜……”  
被晾在一旁的巌窟王看着坐在地上大哭的女孩和蹲在一旁努力安慰的老爷子，感到一阵头疼。  
“喂，你们，是不是该介绍一下现在的状况？御主你是不是都还没告诉我你的名字……”  
“闭嘴！没看到这么可爱的女孩子正在哭泣吗！女孩子失恋是需要安慰的！而不是煞风景的提问！”  
被莫里亚蒂吼了后，巌窟王只好站在一边等着自家御主结束失恋的痛哭。

12月30日  
事情结束2个多月后，迦勒底现在已经恢复了以往的样子，达芬奇也在事情结束后的第二天终于回到了迦勒底。没有人去问藤丸立香究竟发生了什么，大家都自发地对消失的那个英灵闭口不提，生怕不小心触动了御主的伤心事。  
这天，刚刚做完本周任务的立香正抱着圣晶片走在去达芬奇工坊的路上，一路上遇到了许多正在装扮迦勒底的工作人员和英灵。  
“新的一年就要来了啊……”立香一路走来感叹道。  
敲了敲门，立香就径直打开门走了进去。  
“啊，是立香啊！来换这周的圣晶石了吗？”达芬奇看着出现在门口的御主笑着说道。  
“是呀，新年马上就要来了，要赶紧攒一些圣晶石了！谁知道新年会不会有什么新的从者出现呢！我要做好准备！”  
“看到你这么有干劲我真是放心了！”看着充满朝气的御主，达芬奇总算放下了心，之前因为福尔摩斯的原因导致立香很长一段时间都打不起精神，但是别的英灵都不敢去问本人，达芬奇和马修就成了大家集中提问的对象，本着对御主隐私的考虑，达芬奇和马修全部拒绝了回答，直接用御主隐私糊弄了过去。  
立香接过达芬奇拿来的两颗圣晶石，小心翼翼地放进了口袋里，随即就向达芬奇告别准备离开了。  
“等一下立香！”达芬奇突然喊住了正准备离开的小姑娘。  
“嗯？怎么了达芬奇亲？”立香转过身问道。  
达芬奇从自己的一堆文件中抽出了一张纸递给立香：“这个给你，告诉你这可是达芬奇亲特供哦~算是提前透露给你啦！”  
立香接过那张纸，仔细一看，只见纸上写着：2019年安排表（内部）  
“等等？这个，这个算作弊吧？”立香慌张地想把纸还给达芬奇。  
“没关系哦，这个算是达芬奇亲对立香的优待！”达芬奇把立香的手推了回去，“好好看看吧，记得不要告诉别人哦！”  
藤丸立香心情复杂地拿着内部计划表走在回屋的路上，她低头看了看那张纸上的内容，突然发现活动表上有一行被达芬奇用红笔划了出来.  
“虚月馆……？”立香小声地念出了那个活动。  
想起临走前达芬奇神秘的微笑，立香一下子明白了这是什么。  
“前辈？你怎么在这里？大家都在大厅等着你哦，你不是说要亲自布置大厅的吗？”马修看着愣在走廊的立香上前问道。  
“马修！！！快！！！不要再管什么大厅了，跟我去房间！！！把我所有的圣晶石都收好！！圣杯也都给我藏好！！从现在起我们要节衣缩食了——！！”  
END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 搬运旧文，起因是肖战粉丝导致AO3被墙事件。没错，我搬运的每篇文下面都会写上为什么要搬文，这件肖战粉丝所做的事不能被遗忘。

**Author's Note:**

> 搬运旧文，起因是肖战粉丝导致AO3被墙事件。没错，我搬运的每篇文下面都会写上为什么要搬文，这件肖战粉丝所做的事不能被遗忘。


End file.
